Fighting Evil by Moonlight
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: Prequel of sorts to W.L.B.D Yusuke finds himself on the wrong end of what he assumes to be a horrible prank gone wrong. But when he finds himself in a skirt with no spirit energy in a weird city and his teammates cross-dressing, he's going to have to rethink things. Rated PG-13 on safe side due to implications of last sentence. G if you don't care about the Ranma 1/2 moment.


**Fighting Evil by Moonlight**

**By Death 101 – Fox Version**

There are few good ways to wake up on a weekday morning. There are few situations where falling through the sky towards a forest are a good thing. There are even less reasons for why a male should be wearing a female sailor uniform. There are **no** reasons or situations that would make falling towards a forest of tall, pointy pines while wearing a sailor uniform a good way to wake up. Despite that, Yusuke found himself screaming at the top of his lungs as he fell closer and closer to the tips of the pine. In case you were wondering, his female sailor uniform was green.

At the last second, Yusuke was able to dodge one of the treetops and grad a branch as he fell past. In that instant he stopped falling and pulled himself up until he was clinging to the trunk. He sat there holding the tree for dear life. Minutes passed and Yusuke still hadn't moved. He couldn't explain why he refused to release his grip on the tree except that it felt safer than being down on the ground. After all, down there someone could recognize him and wonder why he was wearing a skirt.

'Come to think of it,' Yusuke thought. 'How the Hell did I get put in a girl's school uniform?'

He frowned as he tried to recall now his situation had come about. The last thing he remembered was going to bed last night in his pyjamas. Of course, that meant little to nothing. He was famous for sleeping like a log so if one of the guys— Yusuke glared at the area around him.

"I'm going to kill them," he muttered before pausing. Was it just him or did his voice seem strangely higher? He coughed and muttered to himself. Usually in the morning his voice was deeper and gruff but his voice sounded higher pitched than normal. Like he had— He swallowed nervously. Like he had swallowed helium. Did the guys feed him helium too!? So much that he floated away?! Was this just a horrible prank gone wrong!?

Somewhere a very small part of him that actually paid a little attention in science spoke up with reason. It calmly explained that it was not physically possible for a human being to swallow enough helium that they would float away. So what had happened?!

Something black fell into his face so he brushed it out of the way as he tried to figure out what was going on. Was this some sort of new crazy test of Genkai's? Were the other guys also somewhere around here dressed as girls and just as confused?

The idea brought a wicked grin to his face. This was not something he was going to miss then. Yusuke released his death grip on the tree and started to climb down. He was a little surprised it was so easy to climb in a skirt but he wasn't complaining about it. Although the black stuff that he slowly realized was hair was a little annoying. It kept falling into his face when he looked down and he didn't want to remove his hands from the tree long enough to see if it was a wig or something. So in typical Yusuke fashion he ignored it and kept going. If he looked stupid, Kuwabara was guaranteed to look stupider.

He finally reached the bottom of the tree and notice his hands were sticky with sap. Shrugging, he thread his hands through his now long hair to cause it to be slicked back in a similar fashion to his usual do. It was as he wiped the remains on his shirt that he noticed the slight bump under his shirt on his chest.

'Grandma sure went all out,' he thought before once again shrugging it off. At least no one would recognize him this way. Now all he had to do was find the guys.

He paused just long enough to consider which way was civilization before running in that direction. He came to a halt within minutes though. Not because he had reached his destination but because he had to stop to breath! He was winded after barely running a mile. The scarier part was that he wasn't even running close to his top speed! It seemed like his body had lost all its power that he had gained through Genkai's training. He was only as fast as a normal human! Whatever Genkai had done, she had gone past the point of making a point. Now this, this was a horror story that only Genkai could think of. He was going to get that old hag back somewhere, sometime, somehow.

Walking at a madding slow pace, Yusuke finally found his way out of the forest and into a temple area but it wasn't Genkai's temple. Her temple was a single large old Japanese style building with rice paper walls and light coloured wood. This place was mostly dark coloured wood and many small buildings. In the middle of the area was a fire pit. Now completely lost, Yusuke had to admit defeat. Not even Genkai was so cruel as to drop him into another city without some form of help. Especially when he had taken away his awesome super powers called Spirit Energy. Seriously! He had tried to fire a spirit blast because he was **that** bored with walking. Nothing. Not even a tingle.

So if it wasn't the guys and it wasn't Genkai that left only Koenma. Sure the squirt had never done anything like this before but who else could be behind it?! He glanced around the temple again as he looked for any hints of familiarity. He was screwed but at least no one would recognize him.

"Yuki!"

The sudden voice caused Yusuke to jump and turn to look for whoever shouted. Hopefully he could ask them for directions back home. Coming up the stairs was a group of… girls? He couldn't say for certain became the faces were familiar but the skirts and long hair threw him. Sure Kurama didn't look all that different but Kuwabara? Hiei? … Koenma!?

"That's it," Yusuke muttered in his now higher pitched voice. "I've finally cracked."

"Yuki!" female looking Kuwabara said in a surprisingly feminine voice. The… person's hair was a long curly carrot colour and the face was a little more feminine as well. Still not very pretty but it was plain more than ugly. The person's uniform was blue.

Yusuke was pulled from his musings as to what to consider Female Kuwabara as when she said, "Why didn't you answer your cell?"

Realizing she was talking to him, Yusuke replied, "I lost it?" Until he knew what was going on he decided not to question his new name and why they were all cross-dressing, himself included.

Female Hiei rolled her eyes. It was scary, Yusuke thought. Female Hiei looked a lot like Yukina. If you changed Yukina's hair to black and had the bangs stick up in the front with a white star they would look like the twins they were. Unsurprisingly, her uniform was black.

"Typical Yuki. If you weren't so valuable, we would have just left you behind."

Yusuke's eyes widened. Okay. While Female Hiei looked a lot like Yukina, they sounded nothing alike. Yukina was all sweet and calm and nice. (Listen to him. He was turning into Kuwabara. There was far too much estrogen in this place.) Female Hiei was… well Hiei but female.

Kurama, who looked pretty much the same except for a slight bump on his chest and in a red skirt, place a hand on Female Hiei's shoulder. He had pink nail polish on. Now that was scarier than Female Hiei! In fact, Yusuke was so freaked out that he completely missed everything Kurama said because he was considering running away screaming like a chicken with its head cut off. He settled for just cracking and exploding.

"Why are you all cross-dressing!? Why am I in a skirt!? Why is Kurama looking like a chick more than usual!? What is going on?!"

The feminine looking males (at least Yusuke assumed they were still males) stared at him.

"I think the Negaverse got to her already," Female Kuwabara muttered to Female Koenma. Speaking of which…

Female Koenma looked like teenaged Koenma but with a very different hair do. For one thing, Female Koenma had really long hair. Like it reached down to her ankles. And it was probably longer than that since some of it was tied into two balls on her head. The hair style was vaguely familiar but Yusuke couldn't be bothered to remember why. The way only he knew it was Koenma was because of the JR tattooed on the girl's forehead and the binky in her mouth.

The Female Koenma stepped forward with a swish of her orange skirt. "What are you talking about, Yuki?" she asked.

Yusuke pointed at all of them. "You! We're all guys! Why are we in skirts?!" He turned to look at Kurama who had to know what was going on or at least would take pity on Yusuke and let him know if this was just some sort of prank. "What is going on Kurama!?"

Kurama just stared at Yusuke like he had lost his mind. According to Female Hiei who whispered to Female Kuwabara, he— or rather she— had.

Yusuke turned on his heel and glared at the shrimp. "I'm a dude! See?!" Before considering the possible consequences Yusuke opened his shirt found two items he was not expecting.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A random idea that came to me as I was walking and thinking about Yu Yu Hakusho when the Sailor Moon theme started to play in my head. I think it was partially created when I started to wonder if anyone had ever done a crossover or a gender-blender fic with Yu Yu Hakusho and Sailor Moon as the base. Since their creators are married I thought I would give it a shot. This is not a crossover! It's just a random idea. I might not even continue it. But Review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**Credit for the cover goes to Fanfiction authors, Scyo and Crazy Inc.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho._


End file.
